Kullu
המקור Kullu is a small hill-station in Himachal Pradesh, India. It is situated some 40 Km. before on way to Manali. Get in Kullu (Bhuntar) has a airport which is connected to the larger cities like Chandigarh and New Delhi. MDLR,Kingfisher and AirIndia(domestic) fly Delhi to Kullu. Luxury Buses are available everyday from Chanderlok Building, Janpath, Delhi, charges are approx. Rs.1000. Where as from ISBT State owned transport buses are running. Deluxe, Semi-Deluxe and Ordinary buses are running at much cheaper rates then private owned. Local tourism buses are available from all inter-state Bus Terminals in North Kullu is the famous international destination among national and foreign tourists,people are coming here from almost every part of the world.Kullu is also famous for international Dussehra festival.Major source of income of Kullu is Tourism and agriculture.Among tourists major visiting places around Kullu are Manali and Manikaran.Local Language of Kullu is Pahari. Get around There is a intra-town bus-system, which will take you to all the important places at very nominal prices . Also local taxis can be hired easily . Also, you can rent motorbikes from the local shops and enjoy the ride in the mountains See *Manali *Manikaran *Kasol *Bhekhli Heights *Bijlimahadev *Bhuvneshvari Devi *Bhuntar *Nagar *Rohtang Pass *Prashar lake Do *Skiing (In winters only) *Rafting (summers) *Rock climbing *Paragliding. Don't If planning for some trekking up the mountain, don't forget to hire local guide. As the local customs and laws are quite strict and you land up in trouble if unknowingly you offended any of their laws. Even touching their property or temple or trespassing can also be considered an offend of their laws and can sometimes at least attract some fine of few hundred to few thousand rupees. Buy Local handicrafts and shawls are a must buy. Buy only from reputed shops. Preferably from Bhuttico. They have fixed prices and have some discount during Dushera festival. They can also allow you to exchange the items purchased from any of their stores without any problem. Item purchased from Kullu can be exchanged from Bhuttico store in Delhi. Else where you have to bargain and u don't get any guarantee of the item purchased. Must buy fruits from Kullu. They are cheap and fresh too. Well, it is suggested that you do not buy anything from that place as everything is available in Delhi, However, if you plan to get some souvenirs, then you may go ahead Also, you can get the best of Kullu-Manali handlooms delivered to your doorstep : http://shop.ebay.in/manalihandlooms/m.html Eat *Eat fresh trout from River Beas and dimsums from a MO-MO corner. *'Shobla International' They offer excellent local cuisine and all sorts of other cuisines. *Apple is famous in Kullu Sleep *'Hotel Shobla International', http://www.shoblainternational.com. *'Hotel Vaishali' *'Hotel Kasol' *'Hotel Sangam',http://www.sangamhotelkullu.com. *'Hotel Shandela' 01902252426,9418388208 E-mail: hotelshandela@in.com * Himachal Cottage Villa, http://himachalcottagevilla.blogspot.com Village Bashkola, Katrain, Distt. Kullu (H.P.), +91-9417150502, http://himachalcottagevilla.blogspot.com. A lovely modern cottage-villa. Reasonable. Beautiful surroundings. * Indian Himalaya Homestay http://www.himalayahighadventures.com/himalaya/support - Try a homestay experience where you are cared for by a local family - simple accommodation set high on the mountainside overlooking the beautiful Kullu Valley. Alternate Option Of Stay If you are planning to stay for few days or weeks, then try hireing some huts on the hills they are much cheaper, comfortable (a bit unconvinent to reach as situated few feet above the ground on the hill) then staying in hotels and you really enjoy the beauty of the hills closely. If you're looking to stay for a month or more, you'll do well to be away from the main Manali Road. *'Himachal Cottage Villa', Village Bashkola, Katrain, Distt. Kullu (H.P.), +91-9417150502, Website: http://himachalcottagevilla.blogspot.com. A lovely modern cottage-villa. Reasonable. Beautiful surroundings. Get out *Manali - another very good tourist spot. * Rohtang Pass - Major attraction among tourists. Pass at a height of around 14000 ft. Exactly 13900 ft. *Manikaran - A religious tourist spot. Famous for hot water springs. Surprising to note that hot water springs are only few feet away from river Beas having chilled water. Sometimes one can feel the floor of the temple hot on walking as spring water flow underneath. hi:कूलू קטגוריה:הודו